Petite soeur
by lily forever
Summary: .Tu es bien trop belle pour une petite sœur. Et le pire c’est que je sais que tu en as atrocement conscience et que mon comportement t’écoeure. OS. Harry x Ginny


_Encore un nouveau OS _

**spoiliers **: jusqu'au tome 5

**Histoire :** A 17 ans, après avoir vaincu Voldy, Harry s'exile pendant cinq ans en France. Quand il revient, rien n'a vraiment changé... Ginny est toujours aussi amoureuse de lui, et lui, toujours aussi buté, refusant de la voir autrement que sa petite soeur ;)

_J'espère que vous aimerez, c'est mon premier OS Harry/Ginny, j'ai un peu le trac xD, vu que c'est un de mes couples préférés _

_Gros Bxx_

_Lil's_

* * *

Petite fille. Petite sœur. Petite chose.

J'ai peur aujourd'hui, je me sens faible, et pourtant j'ai le même air farouche et fier de mes 16 ans.

Hermione, à mes côtés sourit de toutes ses dents, en serrant fort la main de Ron. Son autre main est posée sur son ventre rebondi. Elle porte bien la grossesse, ma Mione. Ses yeux chocolat brillent de joie, d'amour, de bonheur. Ses cheveux broussailleux, légèrement assagis avec le temps, virevoltent autour de son visage radieux. Et moi, pauvre idiote au milieu de ses gens qui t'attendent avec tant d'impatience, je me demande encore ce que je fais ici.

Cinq ans. Cinq longues années que tu es parti, mais dans un instant, ça ne fera que comme si c'était cinq secondes. Combien de fois ais-je voulu te rendre visite en France, comme l'on fait tous mes frères, comme la fait Hermione si souvent ? Combien de fois ais-je eu envie de tout plaquer pour te rejoindre ? Des milliers, il me semble, voir des milliards. Mais pour te dire quoi ? Pour faire quoi ? Je ne suis qu'une petite fille, à tes yeux. Une petite sœur. Une petite chose.

« Il est là, il est là ! Harry ! »

Hermione crie de joie et lâche la main de Ron pour se jeter dans tes bras.

Merlin, comme tu es beau.

Tu es plus grand que dans mon souvenir, plus musclé, beaucoup, beaucoup moins chétif. Tes longs bras accueille Hermione et se resserrent sans gêne. Ton visage est éclairé par un sourire vivant qui me fait frissonner, tes yeux émeraudes pétillent comme les prunelles d'Hermione quelques minutes auparavant. Tes cheveux noirs en bataille se sont disciplinés en poussant. Maintenant, tu les attaches en catogan, comme Bill.

Oh oui, tu es beau.

Tu lâche Hermione et donne une accolade à Ron. Et puis tu t'approches. Ce n'est pas les autres que tu regardes, j'en ai bien conscience. Tes yeux sont fixés sur moi, et ils m'interrogent sur mon comportement si différent… Tu te souviens encore de la fougueuse Ginny, n'est-ce pas ? Mon sourire se fait timide tandis que je me rapproche à mon tour. Oserais-je ?

Tu clos mon débat avant même qu'il débute et me faisant voltiger comme si j'étais une enfant. Malgré moi, mon rire s'élève, tandis que mes joues se teintent d'une légère couleur rosée et je vois des gens sourirent, attendris. S'ils savaient.

« Tu m'as manqué, petite sœur. »

Il y a des mots qu'on aime entendre, et d'autres qu'on aimerait bannir sans remord. Je n'aime pas ce « petite sœur » que tu n'adresses qu'à moi. Je m'appelle Ginny. Pourquoi utilisé de ce terme fraternel qui me ronge à chaque fois qu'il sort de ta bouche parfaite, alors que tu meures d'envie autant que moi de me voir comme une femme comme les autres ?

« Quelle idée de t'exiler en France, aussi ! »

Ma réplique est amusée, cynique et sûrement adorable à tes yeux. Tu ris encore, j'ai au moins ce mérite. Tu n'aimes pas que les choses changent Harry, et tu avais peur de ne plus retrouver la petite sœur que tu as laissé en pleurs, il y a cinq ans. Je n'ai pas changé. Je suis toujours aussi amoureuse de toi.

Les retrouvailles se prolongent, m'ennuient, et je fixe un point à l'horizon pour faire taire ta voix enjouée. Ne devrais-je pas travailler, aujourd'hui ? Ne devrais-je pas sauver des vies, au lieu de me noyer dans ma douleur comme toute idiote amoureuse s'amuse à le faire ?

Au fond de moi, je sais que mes interrogations sont idiotes. Souffrir est si peu, quand j'ai le plaisir de te voir, enfin, de pouvoir te parler et de faire comme si le monde était réellement parfait, et que je ne pensais pas à chaque fois que je croisais tes yeux à t'embrasser à perdre haleine. Tu te retournes à nouveau vers moi, et me prends par les épaules. Mon cœur bat fort, mon cœur bat vite. Es-tu donc si sourd, mon cher ?

« Alors Gin'. Bien que je sache que tes frères t'ont sûrement posé la question avant moi… Je n'ai aucun prétendant à qui casser la figure ? »

Voyons, pourquoi voudrais-tu donc abîmer ta gueule d'ange ? Sur mes lèvres s'étire un nouveau sourire. Ironique, presque froid, tandis que je fusille du regard la fratrie Weasley qui s'esclaffe.

« Question stupide, Harry. Ron est beaucoup plus fort, pour faire fuir mes prétendants. Encore plus que les jumeaux, et pourtant, eux, ils sont _vraiment_ effrayants quand ils veulent ».

« Dommage » souffle-t-il à mon oreille, déçu.

Je frisonne malgré moi. Tu me fais cet effet là.

Par Merlin Harry, je t'aime tant.

OoO

Aucun changement visible. C'est comme si je n'étais pas parti. Tu es peut-être un peu plus grande, un peu plus sage aussi, mais tu es toujours la même au final. Tes longs cheveux roux s'envolent autour de ton visage si pâle en forme de cœur, ton sourire accentue les petites tâches de rousseurs qui te font encore cet air de petite fille. Tes yeux sont toujours aussi magnifiques. Leurs multiples reflets de bleu si différents les uns aux autres m'accablent de reproches invisibles que je fais mine de ne pas voir.

Tu es une petite fille, Ginny. Ma petite sœur.

Je me suis installé dans mon appartement depuis trois jours, mais je suis encore au Terrier. Il y a Ron et Hermione, avec Bill, Fleur et Victoire. Je me sens redevenir adolescent, sous les étreintes maternelles de Molly, et les disputes incessantes mais si complices de mes deux meilleurs amis. Tu travailles, m'as-t-on dit. Je pianote sur la table en fixant l'horloge. Je me suis interdit un autre sentiment que la tendresse fraternelle pour toi ; Mais ne pas te voir est tellement insupportable.

« Je suis rentrée ! » t'exclames-tu du hall.

Victoire, de ses maigres jambes hurle ton nom sans oser quitter les genoux de sa mère qui la tient si fermement sur ses genoux. Tu entres dans la cuisine et tes yeux accrochent immédiatement ceux de ta nièce que tu attrapes dans tes bras.

« Mais qui voila ? » chuchote-tu tendrement, les joues toujours rosies le froid de dehors, les cheveux légèrement emmêlés par le vent.

Mes yeux caressent la courbe de ton long cou pâle, et descende ostensiblement jusqu'à ton décolleté qui en dévoile bien trop sur ta peau nue, et que je ne peux m'empêcher de fixer, tout en songeant avec horreur que des tas d'hommes regardent la même chose que moi, tous les jours, pendant qu'en bonne infirmière, tu les soignes sans arrière pensées.

Le bruit de mes doigts sur la table s'accélère et tu diriges enfin tes yeux vers moi. Ta bouche se plisse en une moue étonnée avant d'esquisser un faux sourire complice. Tu me défies avec orgueil, tout en sachant que j'ai toujours été le plus fort à ce petit jeu qui n'en ai pas vraiment un. J'hoche la tête tranquillement, avec le même sourire que d'habitude.

Tu es ma petite sœur. Ma petite sœur.

« Harry ? Il me semble que tu as un appartement non ? » Me demandes-tu avec amusement.

« J'ai cinq ans à rattraper »je réplique.

« Au fait Harry, tu as bu ce soir. Tu ferais mieux de rester dormir à la maison »

Je regarde Molly avec stupeur. Moi ? Dormir ici ? Ses yeux à elle n'expriment aucun refus. Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi et hausse les épaules, tout en songeant intérieurement qu'il faudrait que j'apprenne à lui dire non. A côté de moi, comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées, Ron ricane. Hermione, sans même le regarder, lui tape la tête.

« Hey ! » je m'exclame, amusé. « Tu t'améliores Mione, tu n'as même plus besoins de le regarder »

Hermione hausse un sourcil, faussement modeste, mais je vois bien son sourire intérieur.

« Question d'habitude, je suppose ».

Je ris et j'entends ton rire à toi aussi, s'élever dans l'air comme un doux carillon. Pour peu, si sa ne paraissait pas suspect, je me tairais pour n'entendre que ton rire, si doux, si frais mais je m'évertue à ne pas fermer la bouche tandis que Ron proteste qu'il est un homme battu et qu'il va appeler le numéro vert. Je te regarde. Tu as rejeté ta tête en arrière, et ton cou m'apparaît plus tentant encore, plus invitant aux baisers que j'aimerais déposer dessus. Je détourne les yeux, obligé de fuir cette merveilleuse tentation qu'est ta sublime image pour ne pas sombrer dans des rêves idylliques.

Tu es ma petite sœur. Ma petite sœur.

« Je suis fatigué » je déclare en baillant. « L'alcool, sûrement ».

Tout pour ne plus te voir. Tu es bien trop belle pour une petite sœur. Et le pire c'est que je sais que tu en as atrocement conscience et que mon comportement t'écoeure. Mais je suis comme ça, Ginny. Tous deux nous savons que nous ne pouvons que rêver.

Parce que je suis trop buté, comme tu dirais.

Je me lève, embrasse Hermione, Fleur, Victoire d'un baiser sur la joue, ainsi que Molly qui me sermonne que je n'ai pas besoin de tant de manières. Je serre la main de Ron et Bill. Et puis je pose mes lèvres sur ta main, en parfait gentleman, et m'enfuie jusque dans l'ancienne chambre de mon meilleur ami, pour ne pas avoir à croiser tes yeux une nouvelle fois dans cette soirée.

Tu es ma petite sœur.

Mais je t'aime tant, ma Ginny.

OoO

Elle s'essore les cheveux, s'amuse à dessiner un petit cœur sur la vitre embuée et attrape une serviette pour se l'enrouler autour de la taille. Elle adore ce moment où le corps est encore reposé d'une longue douche brûlante et que, calme et vide de toutes mauvaises pensées, elle brosse pendant plusieurs minutes ses longs cheveux roux.

Mais pour une fois, son instant de tranquillité est brisé : la porte s'ouvre et Ginny soupire en se préparant mentalement à crier sur son père où sa mère contre le manque d'intimité. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle songe à ce trouver un appartement. Elle se retourne et reste figée sous le choc. Ce n'est pas son père, et encore moins son père. C'est Harry.

Il est torse nu, et figé lui aussi. Le quidditch lui a plutôt bien réussi, puisque ses abdos ressorte, parfaites tablettes de chocolat. Et par Merlin, que Ginny aime le chocolat. Quand à lui, ses yeux descendent et remontent sur son corps dont la nudité n'est cachée que par une serviette. Une minuscule serviette. La rousse ricane amèrement.

« Et maintenant, Potter ? » susurre-t-elle avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix. « Tu es mon frère, mais tu t'es bien rincé l'œil, non ? »

Il rougit et bafouille.

« Excuse-moi Ginny, vraiment. C'est juste que… »

Il est incapable de finir sa phrase. Elle s'approche, féline, mais ne lâche pas sa serviette. Elle lève les yeux vers lui, et sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle aime savoir qu'il est troublé par elle. Dans un geste impulsif, il ramène une de ses longues mèches rousses mouillées derrière son oreille, et sa main caresse lentement sa nuque dévoilée. Ses yeux brillent d'une lueur de convoitise, comme un enfant qui ne pourrait pas avoir un jouet qu'il admire tant. Elle tremble mais ne se démonte pas. Il est temps de lui prouver.

Elle n'est pas une petite fille, pas sa petite sœur, et encore moins une petite chose.

OoO

Sa respiration se bloque. Ses lèvres si rouges, si belles, si tentantes, si près de lui. Pire, son corps nu, dont l'intimité n'est cachée que par une stupide serviette près de lui le rend fou. Mais il ne doit pas cédé, non ? Mais c'est tellement dur quand elle se rapproche encore, totalement consciente de l'effet qu'elle lui fait.

« Arrête Ginny » murmure-t-il tout bas.

« Et maintenant ? » répète-t-elle en levant le visage. « Tu en meures d'envie autant que moi, Potter »

Il aimerait se reculer, il aimerait pouvoir lui dire qu'elle se trompe, mais ce serait sûrement un faux semblant de trop. Il attrape son visage entre ses mains dures. Elle a la peau toute douce, preuve qu'elle vient de prendre une douche. Il la sent se tendre légèrement quand enfin il se décide à s'approcher de ses lèvres de tentatrice.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? » souffle-t-il à quelque centimètres de son prochain pêché.

« Tu deviens intelligent » répond-elle sur le même ton.

Il sépare la distance qu'il y a encore entre deux entre deux secondes, comme s'il n'attendait que cette réponse. Il ferme les yeux, entrouvre les lèvres, la presse contre lui. Leurs langues se rencontrent et chacun d'eux pousse un léger soupir de contentent. Il a l'impression fugace d'avoir gâché sa vie à rejeter ce moment. Sans qu'aucun des deux de s'en rendent compte, la serviette tombe.

Les mains de Harry se baladent sans honte sur le corps de la jeune femme, qui émet un léger gémissement. Impitoyablement, il continu ses caresses, les agrémentent de baisers de plus en plus fougueux, de plus en plus impatients. Et puis, un bruit dans le couloir le ramène dans la réalité, et fuyant le corps nu de Ginny, il se recule prudemment, la laissant essoufflée et énervée.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a _encore _? »

« Tes parents vont bien venir se laver un jour où l'autre, non ? » réplique-t-il avec un sourire mi-gêné, mi-amusé.

Elle grommelle, attrape sa serviette et la noue étroitement autour d'elle, lui cachant la vue d'une des plus belles choses au monde, selon son avis. Il lui attrape la main, elle s'accroche à lui et tous les deux se dirigent vers la chambre la plus près : celle de Ginny.

Elle a peine le temps de mettre le verrou qu'il s'empare à nouveau de ses lèvres en la fait tomber sur le lit en reprenant là où il l'avait arrêté sa douce torture.

Ils s'aiment tant.

OoO

Elle dort encore, et il hésite à la réveiller. Ainsi, si paisible, ce n'est plus sa fougueuse petite tigresse, mais un magnifique ange roux. Elle est belle, ses traits reposés, la tête calée contre son épaule. Il aimerait pouvoir se dégager mais il a trop peur de percer la bulle de cet instant magique.

Sa petite sœur ne l'est plus.

C'est une bien trop jolie femme, une trop belle tentation.

En caressant tendrement la joue de Ginny, Harry se demande comment il a pu faire pour rester en France cinq ans sans voir son sourire espiègle et ses yeux accusateurs. Pire, comment il la fait, tout ce temps, pour se priver de la seule chose qu'il désirait plus que tout.

L'amour.

Parce que si Ginny Weasley n'est désormais plus sa petite sœur, il n'y a aucun doute qu'elle est la femme de sa vie.

OoO

« Le marié peut embrasser la mariée ! »

Il soulève le voile blanc et l'embrasse tendrement. Puis avec un sourire malicieux, il lui glisse à l'oreille.

« Je t'aime petite sœur »

Elle le frappe sur l'épaule et susurre à son tour, amusée et heureuse, tout simplement.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, crétin »


End file.
